


It Started With Kissing

by redhoodiee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Transgender, Dick is trans, Graphic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiee/pseuds/redhoodiee
Summary: Dick and Jason have sex





	It Started With Kissing

It started with kissing.

Jason had opened the door to his home when Dick knocked, pulling his boyfriend in by his hand before slamming the door shut behind them, pushing Dick up against the door as his lips attacked the other’s. They kissed like the world would crumble if they stopped, Jason’s lower half pressed up completely against Dick’s as they made out.

Pulling away, Dick’s lover grabbed him bridal style, bringing them both to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. No one was going to walk in, but still. Placing Dick on the bed, Jason looked at him with a lustful glint in his green eyes, face inching infinitely closer until their lips locked, slowly at first until an unsatiated hunger overtook both men, lips and hips grinding in what could only be described as pure animalistic pleasure.

Dick’s shirt was taken off somewhere in the mix, something that always made him a little self conscious. The scars were a lot better, almost gone, but still there nonetheless.

But when Jason’s shirt came off he noticed his large scars, the small ones as well, and it made him feel better, normal, human. Dick wasn’t alone, everyone had their scars, physically and metaphorically, and when it came to being with someone, there was no one else who’d understand him more than Jason.

Jason’s hands on his skin sent shivers through his torso, his stomach extremely sensitive to the light touches. When calloused fingertips dipped to his lower stomach, his stomach shivered violently, extra sensitivity causing a pulsing in his panties. Hands continued to dip lower until Jason reached the button on his pants. At that, Dick ripped off his jeans, instructing Jason to do the same with his own. 

Unbuttoning his jeans, Jason slid them down to his ankles, and Dick stared at the deep gray boxer briefs Jason wore. He could plainly see the outline of Jason’s dick, the way they hugged his massively gorgeous thighs and ass. He cursed Jason for knowing his absolute weaknesses.

But that wasn’t to say Dick didn’t know Jason’s.

“Oh, darling, you’re killing me.” Jason breathed as he looked back over to the bed. Dick had moved onto his stomach, giving Jason the perfect view of the panties he wore. They were a lacey black with a bow at the top, and right over his ass was a lack of fabric, only a few thin pieces, like his ass was in a cage and Jason just had to liberate it. It made the bulge in his briefs grow harder, and as he climbed on top he rubbed it against the bare parts of Dick’s ass.

His lips placed delicate kisses all over Dick’s upper back as his hips continued to grind against Dick’s bubbly ass. The small moans coming from beneath him made Jason want to fuck him even more.

He eventually grabbed Dick’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back and attacking his lips once again. Dick pushed back, enough to get Jason to be the one laying down, and sat on top of him as they kissed, hand trailing down Jason’s side until he reached the top of the briefs. Shuffling quickly, Jason shucked them off and let Dick continue his path. A hand gripped his dick and began stroking. “Someone’s ready,” Dick observed.

“Honey, I’m always ready.” Jason quipped back, a moan escaping his mouth as Dick tightened his grip slightly and stroked harder, faster. After a few more moments of this, Jason flipped them over, lips meshing together as their tongues glided together, hips moving dangerously. Jason’s hand traveled down to Dick’s panties, slipping inside to find them soaked, clit throbbing in wanted attention. And Jason would be a cruel, cruel man if he ignored that begging.

He started off slowly massaging Dick’s lips with his fingers before finally rubbing his clit, making Dick’s back arch and a loud moan escape his kiss-swollen lips. The wetness made Jason’s fingers slide faster and Dick was quickly becoming a mess beneath him. Another hand slightly rubbed Dick’s nipple, teasing it and playing with it until it was a hard bud. He stopped before Dick could cum, opting to trail kisses down his torso all the way until he was seated between Dick’s thighs. He placed delicate kisses on Dick’s inner thighs, took off the panties, then dragged his tongue agonizingly slow across Dick’s clit a few times, Dick moaning and jerking from above. His tongue moved lower to his leaking vagina, lapping up some of the wetness there before plunging in, making his lover gasp. 

Hands found Jason’s hair, tousling it as pleasure built from Jason fucking him with his tongue. When Jason abruptly stopped, Dick looked up, and Jason laughed. “You look like I just kicked a puppy.”

“Don’t stop.” Dick said meekly. Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sitting position, maneuvering them until Jason was lying down and Dick’s ass was above him, fully intent on letting Dick ride his face until his juices were streaming down his cheeks. Holding onto the headboard, Dick let Jason press into him again, breath catching at this new angle as Jason’s tongue flicked inside his vagina. He was trying to be polite, holding himself up slightly so he wasn’t completely on top of Jason, letting the man pleasure him the way he wanted to. Jason was having none of it.

Jason grabbed Dick’s hips, bringing him down further so Dick was riding his face, tongue going deeper and deeper as Dick’s breathing grew faster and faster, shallower and shallower. Jason could hear gasps escaping his lover’s lips as he tried to hold on, until he heard the tell tale escalation of moans, head thrown back and feeling of Dick coming undone on top of him. 

Dick lifted himself, Jason moving out from under him. Dick looked blissed out, pulling Jason into a kiss, tasting himself on the man’s tongue. Finally pulling apart, Dick mimicked Jason’s actions from before, trailing kisses down his chest, stomach, groin, and finally to the tip of Jason’s dick. Taking the slightly red tip in his mouth, Dick carefully swirled it with his tongue, sucking on the very top, and coming off with a pop like he was licking a lollipop. Eyeing it hungrily, Dick mouthed it once again taking it all in his mouth as he began to bob up and down. Jason groaned beneath him as Dick worked, and Dick took the initiative to massage Jason’s balls with a free hand. He could feel Jason buck slightly at that, and Dick grinned just slightly as he continued to work Jason’s cock.

With another pop, Dick came off it, leaving Jason fully lathered from his mouth. He met Jason’s lips once more before Jason flipped them over once again. Dick was writhing beneath Jason as he ground their hips together, sweet friction causing waves of hot pleasure down to both of their groins. Jason hitched Dick’s leg up and onto his back, Dick moving it to grip his lower back as they moved together.

A breathy “ready?” was asked from Jason, and Dick nodded fervently. Jason reached to the nightstand, quickly grabbing the condom there, opening it and placing it on himself in little to no time before he was lining himself up with Dick. He looked right into Dick’s crystal blue eyes as he pushed in, relishing the look on Dick’s face as he fit Jason’s impressive girth. When their eyes met again, Dick nodded slightly in a “go ahead” and Jason took it. He moved and Dick groaned in pleasure at the agonizingly slow pace. Their rhythm formed easily, as Jason pushed forward Dick’s hips met his, hitting the deepest spot possible until Dick’s head was involuntarily pushed back into the pillows, back arching from each thrust.

Jason reached down, catching Dick’s lips in a sweet kiss, moving them down his jaw and to his neck. He kissed and sucked a spot for a few moments, bound to leave a bruise in the morning. He moved a little faster then, nothing like their usual speeds, and still slow enough so Jason could enjoy watching Dick writhe beneath him.

“God, you’re so beautiful when you fall apart.” Jason said as he pushed infinitely deeper, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. Dick flashed him a thousand watt smile, bringing a hand to the back of Jason’s neck to bring him lower and kiss him deeply.

“I love you.” Dick said when they broke.

“I love you, too.” Jason replied. He could feel himself getting close, but he wanted to keep the pace slow. He dipped a hand down and began working Dick’s clit, making Dick cry out in sheer pleasure. He was probably close, and Jason’s hand worked in a similar pace as his hips.

Jason watched as Dick’s eyes closed as his pleasure became too much. “Look at me.” Jason instructed, and Dick opened his lids to reveal wild eyes, the black of his pupils almost devouring his blue irises. And just as fast Dick panted hard, breath hitching as small cries escaped his mouth, back arching as his orgasm was ripped from him, wave after wave of pleasure surging through his vagina and clit. It felt like time slowed as he relished in it, tears pricking his eyes as his nails dug into Jason’s back.

Jason felt himself come undone just from the sight of Dick’s orgasm, loud moan coming from him as the feeling built and built until he came hard, just as pleasurable as Dick’s own. They panted loudly for a few moments as Jason laid on top of Dick, sweat-shined bodies tangled together. Jason pulled out eventually and laid next to Dick, taking off the used condom and tossing it in the trash next to the bed.

Turning over again, Dick’s eyes were closed, a look of complete bliss on his face. Jason leaned forward, lips opening slightly and closing on Dick’s, pulling him into one last sweet kiss. Dick kissed back with love, and when they pulled apart Dick opened his eyes and smiled at Jason. He placed a kiss on Jason’s cheek before the two settled in together, Jason on his back with Dick pressed against his side, holding each other because right then that’s all that mattered.


End file.
